


Step by Step

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: Regarding Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Age Play, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Baby!Dean (freeform), Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Caretaker Sam Winchester, Diapers, Little!Dean, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, bottles, cas and dean only have an ageplay relationship in this, embarrassed!Dean, poor baby, there are a lot of tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean is still fighting his little space and of course something goes wrong when he doesn’t listen to Castiel. It brings up embarrassing things as well, but luckily Dean is in good hands.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Regarding Dean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735993
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo! Me again. So I promised to write this as a second part for "Regarding Dean". I know it took me ages! 
> 
> But here we are and I have good news.
> 
> I planned 13 parts for this!! Yes, so still 11 to go! And even better Dean will meet a different SPN character in each part. Who do you want him to meet? What should they do? Tell me your ideas and we will see if you are right :P
> 
> Now enjoy!! x

Dean feels weird.

Lately he’s a lot more often in his ‘little headspace’ (like Castiel calls it) than he wants to be. Sometimes he slips in the middle of a sentence. Da- _Cas_ says it’s because he has to get used to it, because he denied it for so long.

And while Dean has to admit he really feels good while he is little and of course he trusts Castiel and also his brother. He still feels like the worst afterwards. 

Because let’s be honest. This side of him may be cute and all, but it’s also a lot of work. And god knows Castiel and Sam already have enough stuff on their plate. So why would they want to take care of Dean, when they can finally relax?

Yeah, he doesn’t get it either.

Not to forget that it’s also super embarrassing. 

  


*

  


“Dean?”

Castiel sees that Dean is sitting on his bed, his packed bag on his lap. He looks tired and Castiel knows why. He was little yesterday and while he slept peacefully, he always has that look on his face afterwards.

Lost. Tired. Sad.

“Dean, hey.” Castiel says again and Dean looks up. He’s not smiling and that’s another reason that Castiel knows he’s not in his little headspace right now. Baby Dean is always super happy to see him.

While Big Dean is that often too, he doesn’t show it as openly.

“Are you sure you’re in the right state to take on a hunt?” Castiel asks and the worry is so clear in his voice, but he can’t really help it. Dean is his little boy after all, even if he tries to fight it, when he is in his adult space.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I be?” Dean answers and he sounds so angry already. Castiel sighs and he almost takes Dean’s bag himself, but he knows the hunter would get even angrier at that, so he doesn’t.

“You look tired.”Castiel tries it carefully but Dean only shakes his head and is out of his door. Castiel quietly follows him to the garage, where Sam is already waiting for them. He even has the keys in his hands.

Seems like Castiel isn’t the only one who thinks Dean shouldn’t hunt right now. He just wishes Dean hadn’t heard Donna’s call earlier.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean asks, before he takes the keys out of Sam’s hands and gets inside of the car. Castiel looks over to Sam, who shrugs.

“Is this a good idea?” Castiel asks and he can’t help how worry and anger both are pretty visible in his question. Sam looks almost in pain, when he shakes his head. Castiel walks to the backdoor, Sam’s hand is already on his door handle.

“It’s probably not, but we both will be there and it should only be a salt and burn. Nothing, we couldn’t handle.” Sam says and Castiel tries to calm himself down. Dean showed before that he can separate being little and big, but it’s still a learning process.

Castiel can’t help but worry.

“Finally! I can’t want to gank some bitches.” Dean says, when they both get in the car and he even clasps his hands. Castiel catches his eyes in the back mirror and he just knows, that this will not end good.

He just _knows it._

  


*

  


“Dean!” 

Dean tries to run even faster. He has no idea where he is and it’s dark. He can hear Sammy calling for him, but he doesn’t even know where his brother could be. He lost him and Daddy earlier and now it’s too scary in this house.

Dean opens another door and finds himself in a bedroom. He looks around, before he hears some awful scratching again and he hastily opens the wardrobe. Inside are a lot of clothes and Dean crawls into it. 

The door falls close behind him and Dean whimpers. He wants to go home. He wants his bee and his Daddy. A-and Sammy.

“Where are you?” 

Dean closes his eyes, his whole body shaking. There is a scary ghost outside and it’s looking for him. Dean was never really afraid of clowns, but now he knows why Sam always was. Dean hides behind his hands.

He wants to go home.

“Come here Dean.”

There is the voice again. It’s the clown looking for him! Dean tries to bury himself under some of the clothes. He is so afraid that he can’t really think of anything helpful. He would probably never see Sammy and Daddy again.

Dean starts to cry, biting on his hand, so his sobs can’t be heard outside where the clown and his big knife are. He doesn’t wanna die! 

He tries to listen if he can hear footsteps or anything, but he only hears his own harsh breathing. He doesn’t know why but then the hiccups start and Dean cries even more. Daddy was right - he shouldn’t have come.

They’d be so angry with him.

Dean wails loudly, when he hears a gunshot downstairs. He doesn’t want this. Why is nobody helping him? 

What if the clown got Sammy or Daddy?

“Dean?!”

Dean cries into his shirt, already biting on it’s collar without realizing it. Just then the door to the wardrobe opens and Dean breaks completely down. He is going to die.

*

“Dean where are you?”

Castiel doesn’t know what happened. He had lost sight of Dean for just a few minutes, because the ghost had surprised them. At first he had thought that Dean wanted to find the object that held the ghost here, but then he didn’t come back.

Castiel had been smashed against a wall and when he had looked up, the ghost and Dean had been gone. Just the clown’s cackling could be heard. 

Right now Sam is still downstairs, but they had burned the ghost just seconds ago, when Sam had found the necklace that held him down on earth. Castiel opens another door and finally he hears something.

At first he thinks there could be another ghost or a victim of his, but then he hears the quiet sobbing. 

_Dean._

Castiel walks through the room towards a huge wardrobe and the noise is louder here. Seems like Dean was scared and at some point aged down. Castiel swears quietly, before he opens the door.

His heart breaks.

“Oh baby.”

Dean is crying loudly now that the door is open. It seems like he doesn’t even realize that it’s Castiel talking to him. Castiel kneels down, but Dean is not looking at him. He just sobs louder.

“Dean, sweetheart, it’s Daddy.” Castiel understands now, that Dean probably still thinks he is being attacked. Castiel isn’t sure what to do now. He never saw Dean so afraid before. 

It seems to take ages before Dean looks up. The green eyes are red rimmed and wet, but they seem to recognize Castiel. At least something. Dean holds up both hands when he finally sees Castiel.

“D-daddy!” Dean wails and Castiel leans forward and still kneeling, finally pulls the boy into his arms and on his lap. To his surprise Dean doesn’t calm down at all. He just tries to hide his face against Castiel’s shoulder and continues to cry.

“Hey, baby boy. It’s fine, hm? Daddy and Sammy took care of the scary ghost. I promise we’re both fine!” Castiel tries to explain, but Dean just shakes his head and continues with his heart wracking sobs. 

“S-cary.” Dean cries and Castiel nods. He knew Dean was not ready for the hunt and he hates himself for letting Dean come anyway. In the future they would need a lot more rules for that. 

“I know it was super scary. But you’re fine, baby.” Castiel says and he presses a kiss to Dean’s temple. Dean’s face is red and hot, but he doesn’t seem sick. Just very distressed. Dean’s breathing is slowly calming down.

The door behind them opens and Dean freezes. Castiel can sense Sam already and Dean sees him too, so he relaxes a bit.

“Oh Dean.” Sam says, when he takes the situation in. Dean just looks away, he seems very embarrassed now, even though of course Sam wouldn’t make fun of him for that. Not like this anyway.

Dean pushes his thumb into his mouth and Castiel lets it go this once. If Dean would get sick from sticking his dirty fingers in his mouth, he could heal him, right now he seems to need the comfort. The tears finally stop and Dean whimpers around his thumb.

“Okay. Then let’s go huh?” Castiel asks out loud. Sam has their bags over his shoulder and Castiel hastily takes the gun that is still laying next to Dean’s knee. He throws it to Sam, who catches it easily and puts it away.

“Oh.” Dean whispers and Castiel freezes. That doesn’t sound good. Dean’s breath only hitches like this, when something bad happened. And he had just calmed down… 

“You okay baby boy?” Castiel asks but Dean leans away from him now. Already on his hands he actually tries to crawl back into the wardrobe. Castiel holds him easily and Dean whines loudly. 

Castiel slowly gets up and he pulls his baby with him. Dean sitting easily on his hip like always, but something feels very different today. Dean squeezes his eyes shut.

“Cas - his pants.” Sam says and he chokes on the words.

Castiel looks down and he is sure all his color leaves his face as well, but he tries to school his face at the same time. This is nothing weird. Dean is just a little boy. This is fine. Nothing to make a big deal out.

“Uh okay I’ll just wait outside.” Sam stammers out and he takes their stuff with him. Castiel nods to the older brother, but doesn’t look towards him, because Dean starts to cry again. 

“S-Sorry!” Dean sobs, but Castiel just lets him bounce a bit to calm him down. He doesn’t care that his own pants are now wet as well.

“Nothing to be sorry for, Baby. It was just an accident. Daddy will clean you up. Nobody is mad, I promise.” Castiel says calmly and he kisses all over Dean’s face, so he doesn’t get another panic attack.

Dean is having none of it, his crying is louder again too and Castiel closes his eyes. He has no idea what he should do now. This is probably very embarrassing for Dean, even though it shouldn’t be. 

When it becomes clear that Dean would not stop crying, Castiel decides to carry him back to the car. He would need to clean him up somehow, but he also knows that in this house Dean would not calm down.

It’s a bit colder outside and Castiel can see that Sam is looking for something in his bag that is on the backseat. Dean at least holds onto Castiel, but his crying doesn’t slow down. Castiel had never seen his baby so distraught.

Not even when Dean first aged down had he been like this.

“Cas? Here I got something for you.” Sam says, when Castiel comes closer. He is holding a small bag up and throws it over to the angel. Castiel catches it easily with one hand and he smiles.

“Why do you have that?” Castiel asks and Sam shrugs, embarrassed as well.

“I like to be prepared.” Sam mutters and he smiles. Castiel has to smile back, he and Dean are very lucky to have such a caring brother in their family. Castiel is glad that Sam always helps him and he knows Dean looks up to his older brother. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel says and then he looks around. The drive back would take them a while and in no way would he let Dean sit in his wet trousers until then. He could use his grace but he knows then Dean would snap out of his headspace in a second.

Dean hates it when Castiel ‘wastes’ his grace.

Good, maybe Dean would like that in this situation, but Castiel doesn’t.

“I will just… uh. I’d rather not see that, so I will be around.” Sam says and with that he walks a bit into the forest that surrounds the house. When he is out of sight, Castiel kisses his baby. 

Dean doesn’t even react to that and Castiel sighs. He puts the bag on the Impala’s hood and sets Dean down beside it. Dean gasps at the feeling when he’s being set down in the wet jeans and he sniffles quietly.

“It’s fine baby. Daddy will take good care of you.” Castiel says and he thanks Sam in his mind again, when he finds a very soft but thin blanket. Not as good as a changing mat, but a start. 

Carefully he gets Dean up again, only to put the blanket under him. It’s a soft pink and Dean looks adorable, as he lays him down on it.

“It’s ok, hm baby?” Castiel says and he tickles Dean’s neck a bit. Dean only sniffles harder, his mouth in a soft pout, as he rubs over his eyes. The green so bright because of all his crying. Castiel’s heart aches for his baby.

He smiles at the diapers he finds in the Baby bag (because it’s obvious now what this is) and there is even the soft blanket with the bee that Dean loves so much.

“Baby look what I got!” Castiel says a bit more excited than necessary. Dean’s eyes go big anway and he holds his arms out for his baby blanket. Castiel gives it to him and Dean presses the blanket to his face.

He doesn’t find a pacifier in the bag and curses himself for it. He should really start to pack the bag every time they leave the bunker, even if it’s just in case. Luckily Sam did it this time.

Maybe they should give Dean a nursery as well. As much as Castiel likes it when Dean sleeps in his baby bed next to Castiel, he deserves more than that. They should do this properly. 

He would ask Sam later about it.

“Blankie.” Dean mumbles and he pushes one of the corners in his mouth again. Castiel chuckles quietly, glad Dean is a bit distracted as he opens one of the diapers. They surely look as if they would fit.

Castiel knows Dean will try to fight this, not because he will hate it, but because he is sure it will scare him away, but Castiel likes to take care of Dean like this as well. 

Dean freezes, when Castiel opens the belt and then his jeans, but at least there is no crying this time. Though the chewing on the blanket gets a tiny bit louder. Castiel rubs over Dean’s legs, trying to keep him calm.

“All good baby. I’m just gonna take the icky feeling away.” Castiel promises and he throws the wet jeans on the ground. Dean whines and it’s probably cold, so Castiel tries to hurry up.

When he pulls Dean’s underwear down, Dean tries to sit up, he seems almost shocked, but Castiel smiles down at him. Dean looks so scared.

“D-daddy?” He asks and Castiel strokes with his free hand over his cheek. He loves to hear that word so much.

“I’m here, baby. Nothing to be ashamed or scared of. Daddy will not leave, okay? He is not angry at you or disgusted.” Castiel tries to explain and there is already a tear falling out of Dean’s eye.

“B-bad?” Dean whispers around the blanket and Castiel shakes his head. He leans closer and presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“Of course not, you’re such a good boy, Dean. Everyone has accidents once in a while. The diapers will help you to be safe in the future.” Castiel says and Dean relaxes a bit. Who knows what John Winchester did to Dean, when he had an accident? He knows he did started hunting at a young age, maybe it went like today?

Dean hides behind his blanket and Castiel sees that as a sign to continue. He pulls the wet underwear down and throws it to the ground as well. He finds himself some baby wipes in the bag and cleans Dean very carefully.

Dean whimpers. 

Castiel is sure that he is embarrassed, because he even tries to pull his shirt even more down to hide his penis. Castiel doesn’t see this as anything sexual or anything. He is just cleaning his baby.

“You’re doing so good, baby!” Castiel says cheerily, when he holds Dean’s legs a bit up so he can pull the diaper under his butt. He can hear that Dean sniffles again. He hopes one day, Dean would understand how much Castiel loves him. And this.

It takes Castiel a moment to figure out how to close the diaper. He has never done this before and he has to fasten it twice, before it doesn’t fall down again. He pats Dean’s diaper when he is done.

“See Baby boy! All done, now you’re clean and safe in your nappy.” Castiel announces happily and he pulls Dean up, so his baby is sitting on the Impala’s hood. Dean’s face is red, his eyes closed and Castiel kisses his cheek again.

“I’m s-sorry.” Dean whines but Castiel ignores that. He looks around and just then Sam is walking back to them. He cooes when he sees how exhausted and embarrassed his brother looks.

“You okay, Deanie?” Sam asks and Dean shakes his head. 

“He is very embarrassed at his current appearance.” Castiel says and Dean whines only louder at that, even pulling his baby blanket over his head again. Sam chuckles. 

“Nothing to be embarrassed of, buddy. It’s normal as little as you are.” Sam explains, but Dean only shakes his head, keeping the blanket over his face. Castiel takes the wet clothes and puts them in a clean bag and then in the trunk.

“We should probably drive back, it’s way too cold for him.” Castiel says and he picks Dean up. Dean hides his face against Castiel’s neck and just as the angel thought, he is shivering by now.

“Sure. Put him in the back, we have a blanket there and I’m sure he is tired anyway.” Sam says and he is laughing, when Dean looks up at that. Grumpy looking. 

“Not tired!” 

Well seems like some things would never change. Castiel laughs and presses another kiss to Dean’s cheek. He can’t get enough of his Baby.

“Humor us huh, Baby boy?” Castiel whispers against Dean’s hair and then walks to the backseat of the Impala. Dean yawns a bit and he hides it badly. Castiel puts him down, not before he laid the old blanket down on the seat.

Dean holds his hands up for Castiel, when he’s in the backseat, but the angel shakes his head. He tugs the blanket all around Dean and strokes over his hair.

“Daddy!” 

“What’s up darling?” Castiel asks, when Sam already gets into the driver seat. Dean pouts when he sees that, before he looks back to the angel.

“You… uhm… the clown?” Dean whispers, apparently afraid Sam could hear him, because he had always made fun of Sam for being afraid of Clowns. 

“It’s gone Baby. Sammy and I will always keep you safe, hm? And we’re right here in the car with you. But we need to go home now and I’m sure my little boy needs some sleep, hm?” Castiel says and taps Dean’s nose.

“Nappy out?” Dean asks and he is already trying to open the straps of the diaper. Castiel stops his hand.

“No it stays on.” Castiel says and just like that new tears fall down the freckled face. Castiel sighs and he looks at Sam who sends him a sad smile. 

“Can I sit with him here?” Castiel asks and when Sam nods, he sits down next to his little boy, before closing the door. Sam starts the car and Castiel fastens Dean’s and then his own seatbelt. 

“Out!” Dean cries again and Castiel hushes him. 

“Why do you want it out?” Castiel asks and he pats the diaper much to Dean’s embarrassment. Dean huffs and tries to get his hand away from his crotch but Castiel shakes his head.

“N-not normal!” Dean manages but Sam chuckles.

“Nothing in our life is normal and you know that kiddo. Your daddy and I don’t mind if you wear diapers or if we need to feed you. We love you no matter what, Dean.” Sam says and for the moment Dean stops to struggle.

He looks exhausted and so sad and for a moment not like their little boy anymore.

“It’s too much work. I already… I already make you do so much work while I just… relax and do nothing. I’m useless like this and… and you both deserve better!” Dean growls out and there it is.

Castiel had waited for this.

He leans closer again and presses another kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean is surprised at that and Castiel strokes his hair.

“Those are quite big thoughts, hm? As your brother already said, we don’t mind. We want what’s best for you and you are the cutest little boy if you really let go. If you honestly don’t want that, then we will stop.” Castiel explains.

“But if you hurt yourself when you stop and you only do it to protect us, then don’t. I know as your brother some things embarrass you in front of me and that’s fine, but Castiel is your caretaker and he will do everything you want him to.” Sam continues and Castiel can feel himself nod.

He is wrapped around Dean’s fingers.

“And diapers are to protect you and I think it’s time for you to wear them. Dean if you let us, Sam and I will do everything for you. We could spoil you baby and I want you to know how much we love you. Big and Little.” Castiel says, while he carefully takes Dean’s hand away from the diaper straps.

“Promise?” Dean whispers.

“Of course.” Castiel says and Dean nods, before he takes his thumb back into his mouth. This time Sam holds out a pacifier and Castiel takes it happily.

“Here, baby.” He gives the pacifier to Dean, who takes it and starts to suck immediately. Castiel smiles down at him and soon enough, his baby cuddles against him. Castiel strokes his hair.

This seemed too easy. But maybe Dean just needed to hear it from them.

When Sam starts some quiet baby music, it only takes Dean a few more moments until he falls asleep. Castiel snorts at Sam who watches them through the rearview mirror. 

He could get used to all of this.

  


*

  


Days later it’s quiet in the bunker.

“Hey there baby.” Castiel says when his baby wakes up from a nap on the couch. Dean looks grumpy as he already was in the last days. He’s still wary around them, ashamed for being afraid of the clown, but also about the diapers.

But he didn’t try to take them off again. Small wins.

“Daddy.” Dean mumbles and at least he holds his hands up this time. Castiel doesn’t let him wait and picks his baby up. Dean cuddles against his side, still warm from all his blankets and looks up to Castiel.

“Did you have a good nap huh? I was just going to wake you up, because Sammy and I have a surprise for you.” Castiel says and he laughs, when he sees how big Dean’s eyes get at that. 

“Pie?” Dean whispers and Castiel chuckles again, before he shakes his head.

“No, at least not until later. We have to get ready, because the surprise is not in our home.” Castiel explains and Dean nods sleepily. Castiel doesn’t wait any longer and walks out of the room. 

Dean was napping in their living room (yeah the Dean-cave) and now Castiel is walking to his own room. When Dean is little he is never really in his own room. It would just make him age up again.

Castiel lays Dean down on his own bed and smiles down at his baby. He is so thankful to have this.

“Are you wet, hm?” Castiel asks and he can see how badly Dean blushes at that. He whines and tries to hide under Castiel’s blanket. Castiel lets him, because it’s faster done if he doesn’t make a big deal out of it.

Castiel opens the cute onesie Dean is wearing. Dean is still embarrassed all the time, but Castiel knows that he also likes this. He always sees how Dean strokes over his soft clothes and how he smiles when Sam and he are taking care of him.

“Daddy, noo!” Dean says half-heartedly and he tries to squirm his way out of Castiel’s hands. Castiel snorts at that, but tries to tickle his baby. 

Soon enough Dean is giggling himself almost sick and when Castiel tickles his sides under the onesie, Dean actually squeals. 

Castiel is sure that he never heard a more beautiful sound. Nothing can compare to this. 

“Okay okay, Daddy will behave now.” Castiel says, when Dean’s breathing gets harsher. Dean seems happy anyway and blows his Daddy a kiss. Castiel makes a show out of catching it and presses it against his chest.

“My baby is so sweet today, huh?” Castiel chuckles, when he pulls the dirty diaper away. Dean hides his face again and Castiel decides to do this rather quickly. Dean hates both praises and diaper changes.

Or maybe he just thinks he deserves neither.

Castiel is getting better at this at least and he even has some baby powder now that he sprinkles over Dean’s butt and crotch. Dean’s legs kick at that, but Castiel takes a new diaper and fastens it quickly.

He had thought Dean would fight this a lot harder. But like always his boy tries to be so good and Castiel couldn’t ask for a better baby. 

Castiel will make it his life mission to show Dean what he is worth.

“Daddy? ‘Prise?” Dean mumbles, when Castiel is already closing his onesie. Castiel chuckles, of course he will not forget about this.

“You want your surprise huh? I bet Sammy is already waiting for us and I got your bag ready while you were sleeping.” Castiel explains. He hopes he had packed everything, Sam had assured him that three times, but you never know.

He helps Dean into a soft blue jacket and gets him in some white sneakers, before they are ready to leave. As Castiel said Sam is already waiting and before he can say anything, Castiel presses Dean into his arms.

“Sammy!” Dean squeals, as always happy to see his brother. Sam smiles back at him, a bit nervous around Dean but still so sweet with him. 

“Hey kiddo. Are you ready for a big day?” Sam asks and Dean nods. He holds onto his brother’s neck and looks around for any hint of the surprise. Sam chuckles and puts both hands under Dean’s butt to hold him.

Yeah okay. Maybe Castiel had used some grace to make Dean a bit lighter, so Sam can hold him up easily as well. Shh. Dean doesn’t have to know.

“Pie?” Dean asks again and Castiel rolls his eyes. His boy, always going on about food. Sam shakes his head laughing.

“Yeah sure, I packed some, but later and only if you’re good for me and Cas.” Sam says and Dean nods all seriously. It’s an empty threat, because they both know that Dean will do anything to be counted as good.

“Pinky promise!” Dean says and he holds up his pinky. Since Sam has both hands full, Castiel puts his pinky around Dean’s and then leans closer to kiss it. Dean giggles again.

“Okay then let’s go.” Castiel says and they all get settled in the Impala. Sam is driving again, but this time Dean is sitting in the front with them. Castiel loves how big Dean’s eyes go when they drive through the woods.

It only takes them half an hour to arrive. 

“I think we have at least two hours to kill here.” Sam says when he parks the Impala. Castiel nods. Dean will get one surprise already here, but when they get back to the bunker, the real surprise will be waiting for them.

Jody, Donna and the girls should already be on it.

“Huh?” Dean makes when Castiel gets out of the car and then pulls his baby up in his arms. They are somewhere offsides any roads and Castiel has warded this small clearing in the woods just for them.

Nobody would see or attack them.

“We’re at a playground baby!” Castiel announces happily and Dean opens his mouth so wide, that his pacifier falls out of his mouth. Sam chuckles and picks it up, only to hide the dirty thing in his pocket.

They have a few more with them anyway.

Dean looks shyly around, probably to see if they are really alone. Castiel had some help to set this playground up and he hopes his baby likes it, as much as he does.

“Play?” Dean asks, when he doesn’t seem to sense anyone. Castiel nods and puts him down. Dean is a bit wobbly on his feet when he’s in his little space and Castiel had caught him crawling more than once too.

“Of course baby. You want Daddy to come with you?” Castiel asks and he sees how Sam walks over to one of the tables. Sam has their bag with food with him, but also Dean’s baby bag.

Castiel loves the bright green bag, he had bought it right after the diaper accident. Sam gets out a book for himself and Castiel is sure he is doing some research. Maybe he could get him to play with Dean later.

Dean shrugs at Castiel’s answer, so shy again and then wanders off towards the swings. Castiel follows him anyway, because he is not sure that Dean can actually swing himself. Just like he thought Dean sits down in the sand, making sad eyes at the swing.

“You want some help? It’s never a bad thing to ask for help.” Castiel says and he hopes that not only his little boy understands that. Castiel knows it will take a long time before he can erase John’s educational methods.

“Up!” Dean says at least and Castiel helps him happily. Dean is still surprised when he is put down in swing with the baby seat. He helplessly shakes at the frame that holds him in the seat and pouts up at Castiel.

“Just for your own safety, baby. But look at this!” Castiel sits down at the other side of the swing on a normal seat, because this swing is designed to be used by a parent and their kid. Dean gasps a bit, even holding both hands in front of his mouth.

“Now we can swing together!” Castiel cheers and he can’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Dean had always made him happy but with his little boy, Castiel feels complete and so utterly happy he can’t describe it.

Castiel starts to swing them slowly and Dean actually looks a bit afraid at first, but when he realizes that his Daddy is right there and that he can’t fall, he starts to smile. 

“Up Daddy up!” Dean squeals and Castiel swings a bit faster. Dean is giggling loudly now and then he holds his hands out. Castiel takes his hands in his own and smiles brightly back.

“Come on, you wanna show your brother how high you’re swinging?” Castiel asks, and Dean nods before looking over to the bench where Sam is still reading peacefully.

“Sammy!” 

Sam looks immediately up at that and he smiles when he sees them swinging. Dean lets go of Castiel’s hands again and then waves shyly at his brother. Sam waves back at him and Dean giggles.

“Sooo high Sammy!” Dean says and Castiel can hear how proud he is. Sam laughs and puts his book away to watch them.

“You are so brave kiddo! It’s really high!” Sam plays the game with him and Dean nods all seriously. 

In the end Castiel doesn’t even know how long they are on that swing, but Castiel enjoys it himself. Dean never stops smiling once and he also kicks his legs, each time the swing goes up. 

“What do you say baby? You wanna try out the rest of the playground?” Castiel asks and Dean looks over to the slide. He seems a bit unsure, but Castiel stops the swing anyway. He carefully helps Dean out of it.

“Uh.” Dean mumbles when he is being put down, but this time he crawls towards the tower with the slide on it. The slide is not very high, but Dean looks a bit scared anyway.

“You don’t have to.” Castiel says slowly. He would never force Dean into anything. Well besides to eat more healthy or sleep at least seven hours. Dean puts on his thinking-face which basically means, he is pouting.

Before Castiel can say anything else, Dean is crawling towards the latter and very carefully climbs up it. Castiel is standing behind him, so he can catch his baby if he falls. 

Dean stops when he is sitting on the slide. Castiel rounds the tower easily and now he can see how scared his boy looks. He thinks about how to get down, when Dean’s lower lip starts to wobble.

“Sweetheart, hey it’s okay if you don’t wanna go down there. I promise this is no trick!” Castiel says and he holds both his hands up. Dean is clinging to the railing, but Castiel can see how he calms himself down.

“D-addy catch?” Dean whispers and Castiel is glad that he still has his angel hearing, because otherwise he wouldn’t have heard it. He does know what he has to do. So he kneels at the slide and holds his arms out.

“I will always catch you.” Castiel promises and Dean nods shortly. Castiel had shown Dean more than once that he could be trusted, but he also knows this is very different for Dean.

“I’m s-scared.” Dean whispers and Castiel smiles softly at that. He is glad that his little boy feels ready to admit his feelings like that and that is important. Maybe this is really what Dean needed and Castiel is glad that he can help him with this.

“It’s okay to be scared, Dean. Everyone is scared sometimes. And it’s also okay if you don’t wanna do something and won’t do it.” Castiel says and Dean takes a deep breath, before he stops holding onto the railing. Castiel’s arms are still open, so Dean sees he will catch him.

He will always be there for him.

“Daddy?” Dean asks again but he sits down properly at the slide and nods to himself. Castiel tries to show his brightest smile and then Dean slides down. Castiel catches him easily and presses his boy hard against him.

“You did it!” Castiel says happily and he can even hear how Sam breathes loudly behind them. Seems like he watched that scene. Dean giggles against Castiel’s neck, probably happy with himself. 

Castiel makes sure to pepper him in kisses.

“You guys want something to eat?” Sam calls them from his bench and when Castiel turns around he sees that the table is already set up with lots of food. Dean immediately starts to struggle in Castiel’s arms.

Castiel puts him down and Dean crawls over to his brother. Probably hoping for some pie.

“Sammy!” Dean squeals when he reaches his brother and to Castiel’s surprise Sam helps him up on his lap. Dean’s eyes are wide too, when he sits in his brother’s lap and Castiel has to laugh at that.

He is glad that Sam is trying very hard with Dean as well, because Dean needs his brother in every situation, not just when he is being a hunter.

“I got you some pie.” Sam says happily and he puts a plate in front of Dean. Castiel sits down next to Sam and gets himself some strawberries. Dean squirms on Sam’s lap, making big eyes at his Daddy.

“You want me to feed you baby?” Castiel asks and he helps Dean to sit sideways on Sam’s lap. Sam supports his head with his right arm and Dean blushes badly when he looks into Sam’s eyes.

“Okay?” Dean whispers and Sam nods.

“Gonna put a napkin around you first though.” Sam smiles wider, when he sees that Dean pouts adorably at that. Castiel has Dean’s legs on his lap and he whines loudly when Castiel does put the napkin around his neck.

“No!” 

“Oh yes, I’m pretty sure you’re a messy baby.” Castiel says and for a moment he arches for a moment where he could have Dean on his own lap and giving him a bottle. He shakes his head and gets a spoon full of pie, before holding it out to Dean.

“Open up wide baby. For the choo choo train.” Castiel says and Sam snorts at that. Dean giggles himself, but at least he opens his mouth and lets himself be fed. Castiel can’t help but smile back.

He feels happy and content like this. 

It takes a while until they are finished and even though Castiel was feeding him, Dean looks like a mess. There is pie all over his face and some on the napkin, but his boy is happy and that is what matters.

“Sleepy, hm?” Sam says and he starts to sway Dean as much as he can sitting like that. He even starts to hum and Dean closes his eyes a few times. Each time it takes longer until he opens them again.

“Well it was a big day. Playing out in the open like this today.” Castiel says and he takes another wipe to clean Dean up. Dean smacks his lips and his breath evens out. Castiel taps his cute nose.

“Will you take him? Then I get all of our things and we can leave. Jody texted me a while ago that they are ready.” Sam whispers and Castiel agrees to that plan. 

Luckily Dean stays asleep on the way to the car and the whole car ride as well. Sam is playing some kids music again and Castiel has to say he likes this. Domestic.

Dean had always wanted a family and it still fits, that he is the baby in this family. He deserves to be taken care of and finally sit back. He deserves everything and Castiel is ready to give it to him. 

“Cas? I just wanted to say I’m glad you’re doing this for him.” Sam says and Castiel nods. They both look back to Dean, who is drooling on his shirt.

Castiel is sure this is what love feels like.

  


*

  


Dean wakes up feeling warm and safe. He feels around and when he realizes his bee is not there, he opens his eyes.

It’s not dark in the room, but he doesn’t know the wallpapers. Maybe the clown did get him and that was all just a dream at the playground.

“Daddy?”

Dean sits up, rubbing over his eyes and he tries to swallow his panic down. Just then he realizes, he is caged. Somehow there are some bars surrounding him and just as Dean wants to cry, the door opens.

“Hey baby. Did you have a good nap?” It’s Castiel who comes into the room and Dean swallows his cry down, instead he holds his hands up, begging to be taken out of what he now realizes as a crib.

“Daddy!” Dean pouts and luckily his Daddy happily takes him out of the crib.

“My sweet bean fell asleep on the car ride, so I thought I would let you sleep, hm?” Castiel says and Dean ignores his talking. He just cuddles against his Daddy, feeling warm and content now.

“Daddy gone.” Dean whispers, holding onto his Daddy’s tie. Castiel kisses his cheek and hums a sweet melody. Dean closes his eyes, almost falling asleep again, when Castiel speaks up again.

“I’m sorry baby. I will never leave you ever again. I was just in the kitchen preparing you a bottle.” Castiel says and for the first time in his life, Dean believes him. His Daddy would protect him and stay with him.

Dean closes his eyes for good, putting his thumb into his mouth and relaxes. A bottle does sound nice. He… he would like that.

“Besides I wanted to see your face, when you see your new room for the first time.” Castiel continues and at that, Dean’s eyes snap open again. Because what!?

Castiel has to laugh, when he sees how big Dean’s eyes go at that sentence. And he is glad that Dean is so surprised. It took the angel a while to pick out what he thought would be good for his baby.

Only the best stuff.

“M-my?” Dean whispers and he looks almost afraid. Castiel puts him down on the soft carpet, so he can explore the room for himself. Dean sits there and looks around. 

There is his crib in the corner of the room, a beautiful mobile carved out of wood, that has some angels in it is over the crib. Bobby had made it for Dean. 

Of course there is a changing table, there is a box with lots of toys, Dean’s plushed animals are in his crib, there is a dresser with so many cute outfits that he wants to dress his son in. They will for sure add more stuff to it.

In the corner opposite to Dean’s crib is a long, soft bench where Castiel sits down with his bottle. He would give Dean time to look at everything. 

Just as Castiel makes himself comfortable, Dean looks at him, tears falling down his beautiful face.

Maybe it was too much.

“Dean, baby?”

“It’s… I… Daddy!” Dean stumbles over his words, but he seems to stay in his little space, because he crawls over to his Daddy, and begs to be picked up. Castiel sits him down on his lap, bouncing him a bit.

“If you don’t want this and it’s too much for you, we can… we can build it back.” Castiel offers, but Dean shakes his head and then he leans closer and presses a wet kiss against Castiel’s cheek.

“Thank you, Daddy. I… love you.”

Castiel is sure his heart almost stopped at that, but then he kisses his baby on the forehead and holds him as tight as he can. This means everything to him. Dean giggles a bit at the enthusiasm of his Daddy.

“I love you, too baby. So much, you have no idea.” Castiel whispers back. Dean sighs happily and then whines, when Castiel is still holding him.

Before he knows what is happening, Dean is laying down on his lap. His head on Castiel’s arm and looking up at him. Eyes so big and trusting. Probably hungry again. Castiel smiles and then nods. 

Okay, he can do this.

Castiel takes the bottle and Dean opens his mouth all too happily. Castiel feels so incredibly happy and smiles, when Dean’s hands grab the bottle as well. At first Dean seems to swallow more air than anything, but soon enough they both relax.

Dean closes his eyes again, a blush on his cheek.

Castiel takes the towel from his shoulder and wipes some of the milk away that slides down Dean’s cheek. He’s always been a messy eater.

“I love you so much.” Castiel whispers, when Dean lets go of the bottle with his hands, suckling slowly. Already half asleep again.

“Daddy.” Dean mumbles around the next mouthful and then he is asleep.

Castiel smiles, until he realizes Dean is wet again.

Now he has to wake Dean up again. Oh that will be _fun_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! And as I said happy to hear new ideas from you! What do you wanna read in this verse?
> 
> -
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> And as I said I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out [my page](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/189945431820/notfunnydeans-spn-family) about it.


End file.
